Koibumi
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: "—Aishiteru sore dake desu.." Sepenggal cerita dari salah seorang anggota keluarga Yamato tentang cintanya.. Warn: Gagal Angst!


**Koibumi**

 **Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Story by: Iwashima Fue**

 **Inspired by AnoHana's Song, "Koibumi."**

 _Warn: "Ini asli karangan saya buat ngebunuh waktu.._  
 _So please enjoy it!"_

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap—_

Kuambil nafas panjang.. terhenti di koridor dengan cat krim beserta _wallpaper_ bunga di sepanjang dindingnya. Tidak semonoton dahulu—kupejamkan mataku sebentar dan kemudian mulai memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan 'Yamato' di depannya.

Margaku, marga kami..

"Karin, _tadaima_.." kubuka segera pintu itu memasuki ruangannya.

Terdapat bunga yang sudah sedikit layu pada vas di samping ranjangnya..

Senyum manis namun.. lemah terpampang jelas pada paras anggun tanpa _makeup_ nya, ya.. Karin memang selalu cantik tanpa riasan itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Takeru," kuusahakan diriku untuk tersenyum menatapnya yang tersambung dengan selang infus itu. Menetes, seirama dengan detik di dalam jam yang ada pada dinding kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Maaf, ya.. aku jadi tidak bisa membantu mengurus pekerjaan rumah," aku menggeleng dan terkekeh sembari mengganti bunga di vasnya.

"Oh, haha.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau harus tetap berbaring di sini, kalaupun sudah sembuh akan kulimpahkan semua pekerjaan rumah kembali kepadamu, _oke_?" Karin tersenyum manis menanggapiku, kemudian tertawa kecil karenanya. Sedangkan aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hehe.. Baiklah, serahkan semuanya kepadaku, papa Yamato!" Aku yakin pasti dia bisa sembuh.. Pasti.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tak seperti biasanya.." aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya, mulai meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya di sana.

" _Aishi—_ "

 _Brak!_

"Mama!"

"Ah, _ani_! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!"

"Kamu sendiri teriak-teriak!"

" _Yamete_!" Seketika menjadi hening, iya.. sang kakak tertua dari keempat anak kami memang cukup tegas untuk anak seusianya.

Ya, mereka empat bersaudara, dua kakak laki-laki dengan lelaki dan perempuan yang kembar, jarak umur mereka tak jauh.

" _Gomen_ , mama.. papa, kita hanya ingin menjenguk. Yuu, Ken, dan Kei katanya rindu sama mama," ketiga adiknya mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. Memang frekuensi mereka untuk bertemu Karin tak terlalu sering.

Karinlah yang memintaku untuk melarang anak-anak mengunjunginya sesering mungkin, begitu juga denganku.. tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.

Karin mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk, dibantu denganku. Aki menghampiri kami, juga dengan ketiga saudaranya.

" _Gomenne_.. Mama akan segera kembali ke rumah, kok. Akan mama masakkan apapun yang kalian inginkan," mereka langsung melompat kegirangan mendengar Karin berkata seperti itu. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan manisnya..

Kau tahu? Sebenarnya selalu kusempatkan diriku untuk berdo'a di kuil, memanjatkan permohonan agar kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, segera sehat, dan kembali menyambutku selepas pulang kerja.

" _Naa_ , mama.. _mite, mite_ si kembar bikin gambar buat mama. Mereka enggak bisa bikin kata-kata makanya jadi digambar," aku tertawa mendengar sindiran dari nomor dua.. bibirnya memang sedikit mirip denganku.

"Eeeeh.. Yuu- _ani_ jahat sekali ngomong gitu!"

"Itu karena Yuu- _nii_ enggak bisa gambar bagus!" Dan sekali lagi mereka bertengkar kecil.

"Hei, hei.. coba perlihatkan segera gambarnya," si kembar langsung membuka tas dan Karin tertawa kecil, semburat merah ada pada pipinya.

"Eeeh.. tapi mama lihatnya nanti saja! Sekarang kami ingin bermain dulu di sini!" Aku menatap Karin, tampak pada wajahnya yang begitu berseri mendengar ide dari Yuuki.

"Boleh, tapi jangan berisik ya.." Karin memosisikan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mendesiskan suaranya—terlihat sangat manis, diikuti dengan anak-anak kami. ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa.

"Papa suka enggak bilang-bilang kalau ingin menjenguk mama," Aki menarik tanganku mendadak. Pipi gembungnya terlihat menyerupai Karin, dia memang selalu terlihat cemburu jika kami menikmati waktu kami berdua.

"Haha.. _apologize_ , papa suka lupa, Aki.." Aki semakin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Meh.. lainkali ajak kami jugaaa," tukas Yuuki menaiki kakiku yang dengan segera langsung kuraih dan kupangku dirinya.

"Ajak tidak, ya?" dan akupun tertawa mendengar keluhan tak suka dari anak-anak kami.

Akhirnya selama dua jam di sana, Karin menyediakan dirinya untuk bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak kami. Jujur ia jadi terlihat begitu bahagia ketika bercengkerama dengan mereka semua—aku tahu perasaannya, ia selalu mengatakannya padaku.

Ia merindukan anak-anak, ingin bermain bersama mereka kembali, memasakkan makanan, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah bersama..

"Sudah jam segini, hei paman Takeshi sedang menunggu kalian di lobi, kalian tak seharusnya membuat dia menunggu," ucapku kepada mereka yang masih senang bermain bersama Karin.

"Bohoooong.." Yap, sudah kuduga itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh Yuuki.

"Mau kuhubungi ia sekarang dan menjemput kalian?"

 _Krieet—_

" _Ojamashimasu_.." _my little bro_ pun benar-benar datang, tanpa harus menghubunginya.

Mereka langsung berlari menuju adikku itu.

" _Ja_ , kutunggu _aniki_ di rumah, istriku sudah membuatkan makanan," aku mengangguk kemudian melambai kepadanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya, tos dari kejauhan.

 _Klek!_

"Hehe.. rasanya tak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah dan bermain bersama anak-anak lagi," kutatap Karin yang mulai meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya, kedua pundak mungil itu menegang bersamaan seraya dengan punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu untuk dikeluarkan darinya—

Batuk.. ia menahan batuknya.

"Takeru, sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang. Kau bisa tertular jika terus di sini," ucapnya.. setelah beberapa lama menahan.

Dalam hatiku yang paling dalam.. aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang, aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya, tak peduli jika aku akan tertular dengan penyakitnya—

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang diharapkan Karin.

"Ya, aku akan pulang.. segera," kuposisikan Karin untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, mengecup keningnya pelan dan.. sedikit lama.

"Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan berjuang melawan penyakit ini dan kembali ke rumah," aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ya, kau harus berjuang, jangan lupakan obatmu," dia terdiam.. namun tak lama setelahnya tangan kurus itu menyentuh tanganku, kugenggam erat tangannya dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

".. _Kaeritai yo_.. aku ingin cepat sembuh.. aku ingin bersama kalian lagi.." tangannya.. bergetar, dan sebutir air mata membasahi pipinya, dengan segera kuhapuskan.

"Kamu harus berjuang, minggu depan operasimu.. anak-anak dan aku akan menunggu," kukecup tangannya.

" _Aishiteru_.."

" _Watashi mo_.." kemudian dengan berat hati kulepaskan tangannya dan berjalan keluar—mendapati anak lelaki pertamaku ada di samping pintu.

"Ah!" Tampak keterkejutan darinya, sedangkan aku tersenyum sembari menuntunnya berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ayo pulang," kemudian ia mendahuluiku.

.

.

.

.

 _Drap, drap drap!_

Suara nafas yang terpacu dengan cepat disebabkan oleh diriku yang berlari menuju rumah sakit. Sebelumnya aku memang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi namun setelahnya, segera kutanya resepsionis tentang ruang dimana istriku akan ditempatkan selanjutnya.

Aku segera kembali berlari mendengar pegawainya menyebutkan ruangan itu, aku tak peduli jika seluruh orang di rumah sekit ini memerhatikanku— _tep!_

" _Hakase_! Apa.. apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya?!"

"Tolong tenangkan diri anda, anda bisa mengganggu pasien lainnya di sini," benar.. aku harus tenang. Aku di luar kendali karena mendadak hari ini pegawai dari rumah sakit meneleponku akan keadaan Karin yang kritis.

Ini sudah seminggu dan seharusnya ia baik-baik saja menuju operasinya yang kedua.

"Memang sebelumnya istri anda sudah memperlihatkan kondisi yang lebih baik, namun.. tanpa alasan yang jelas istri anda memperlihatkan gejala yang di luar dugaan kami. beliau mengeluh merasakan sesak nafas yang berkepanjangan, dugaan kami sementara ini disebabkan luka parut di paru-paru atas yang menyebar," memang semenjak kedatangan anak-anak, kadang kuperhatikan gerak tangannya yang selalu diposisikan di dadanya, begitu juga dengan nafasnya yang seakan berat.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," spontan saja kuungkapkan dasar dari hatiku.

"..Harapan kami juga begitu," kemudian ia pergi.

Rasanya aku merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam hatiku.. seakan ada sesuatu yang hancur, kosong. Aku tak pernah merasakan rasa seputus asa seperti ini dalam hidupku.. ingin kuloloskan air dari mataku ini—hanya saja..

"Papa?" Kuangkat kepalaku dengan cepat mendengar suara itu dari ujung lorong.

"Aki? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kutatap jam tanganku menunjuk pukul dua belas siang.. jam pulang Aki. Ia hanya sendiri.. dan ia mulai menghampiriku.

"Mama kenapa? Papa kenapa menangis? Mama dan papa baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa yang terjadi?" Seketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dilontarkan olehnya dengan nafas yang panjang. Tentu, masih ada kelanjutannya.

Aku tersenyum.. memaksa.

"Wow, wow, wow.. _slow, boy_. Mama sedang menjalani operasinya ia akan kembali sehat," Aki sepertinya terlihat kurang puas dengan jawabanku. Suatu hal yang aneh karena biasanya ia selalu mendengarkan apa kataku.

Namun wajah manis darinya segera dibuat.

" _Hontou ni_? Aku juga berharap kalau mama kembali sehat, yang lainnya menunggu mama pulang! Oh, tadi juga aku sempat ke kuil dan memberikan uangku untuk mendo'akan kesembuhan mama," aku tersenyum, aku tersenyum.. mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Dasar si _poker face_. Tidak, sama denganku.

"Papa..?" Bibirku seakan bergetar ketika ia kembali memanggilku.

Mendadak kurengkuhkan tubuh mungil ke dalam pelukanku, mencium baunya. Kupendamkan wajah ini pada pundaknya.

"..Pa?" Aku tak menjawab—namun segera kuangkat kembali wajah ini.

"Hari ini ayo kita makan! Mama tak akan suka kalau kita tidak makan siang. Di rumah 'kan sedang ada bibi, jangan bilang-bilang kalau kita makan di luar, ok?" ia tersenyum kecil menanggapiku.

"Oke.." dan aku tahu jika senyum wajah ini sudah tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihanku.

Kami makan siang di salah satu restoran yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit dan rumah kami. Menu favoritnya— _Hamburger Steak_ , seharusnya dimakan ketika makan malam, tapi.. sudah kukatakan kepadanya untuk tak membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun yang ada di rumah, termasuk Karin nanti ketika ia sudah sehat.

"Papa _yasashii!_ _Itadakimaasu_.." Ia melahapnya dengan sangat gembira, melihatnya makan dengan lahap dengan iris madu itu mengingatkanku pada Karin.

Karin..

Kupijat keningku, rasanya mata ini kembali memanas.

"Papa menangis?" Bibirku kembali bergetar, kali ini tak bisa kubendung kembali—

Ada saatnya dimana aku tak bisa menahan wajah yang kubuat lebih lama lagi.

"..Papa.."

" _Gomen_ , Aki.. papa benar-benar merindukan mama, ingin segera.. mama pulang ke rumah," desahan membuat butiran air mataku ditumpahkan. Akhirnya aku memperlihatkannya, pada anak sulungku.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap—_

Mulut dari dokter itu mengatakan semuanya. Tiga hari setelah selesainya operasi Karin.. terlihat dirinya yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang itu—aku tak diizinkan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, cukup dari jendela.

Aku ingin.. sangat ingin memegang tangannya, mengecup seluruh wajahnya, berbicara padanya, dan.. jika mungkin—

..mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Aku di sini.

 _Piii—_

Sampai kemudian _elektrokardiograf_ pun mendengungkan suaranya yang panjang..

.

.

.

.

Tangis meledak di kala dupa dinyalakan, aku terdiam di depan fotonya dengan durasi waktu yang terbilang lama.. merasakan kesemutan berkepanjangan di kakiku.

Aku memang tak meloloskan air mata ini, tak bisa..

"Papa, Aki siapkan teh.." kutengokkan kepala ini ke arahnya. Ketiga saudaranya menatapku dengan khawatir.

Anak-anakku.. yang juga dialiri oleh darah dari Karin..

Harapanku, asaku, peluangku untuk hidup—ada pada mereka semua.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Satu-satunya yang belum makan cuma papa," aku terkekeh mendengarnya, namun tidak dengan mereka semua.. apa aku semenyedihkan itu?

" _Yoosh_ , papa makan segera!"

"Ya, harus! Makan yang banyak! Mama pasti enggak suka kalau papa kurus kering enggak berotot seperti itu!" Lagi-lagi Yuuki itu bertukas. Ia jagonya memprovokasi seseorang, bukan?

"Papa makaan.. Kei dan Ken juga membantu membuatkan," benar bukan..

..Karin?

— _ya.._

* * *

 _"Ai shiteru sore dake desu.."_

* * *

 _A/N: ..dan itulah sepenggal fic yang saya kerjakan! Gagalkah? Maklum, maklum.._

 _Thank's for your visit!_


End file.
